So Good They Named it Twice, A Story
by thecatisdead-getoverit
Summary: It was only a one night stand, A few hours away from the hell that just became my life,but then why can't I get her out of my head and why do I keep looking for her on every street corner? AH,AU
1. Prince of Purple

_**A/N**_

_**Okay right, this started out as a one shot 'So good they named it twice.' And due to people telling me to carry it on and not being able to get it out of my head, it is now a story. This first chapter is the same as the one-shot but then it carries on, it's basically all written so updates should be pretty regular. As this chapter was originally an one shot it is longer than the other chapters, but they won't be very short.**_

_I own nothing and if I did there would be no Nessie, some people would have died and Edward and Bella would be different people, oh and Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart would be sent to acting classes and be taught how to smile._

_Each chapter title will be named after a song/singer/band that mentions New York – yes I am that sad_

**So good they named it twice**

**Chapter 1**

**Prince of Purple**

It's late. Actually it's not that late, it's only just past 9. But I've been wandering for a while, darting in and out of side streets. I have wandered up to the river and around the parks. Then somehow I ended up sitting on a subway train.

Brooklyn is different from Manhattan.

I feel like I can breathe here, like there had been something constricting me in Manhattan. Here I can breath, it's different. I wander the streets, glancing in at bars and restaurants. I turn into another street and walk pass a bar. It's grey from the outside, with big glass windows. It isn't that full but you can hear the noise coming from it.

I open the door; it's bigger than I thought it would be, with less people. From the door the bar is on the far side of the wide single room, the shape of an ear jutting out. A glass block wall covers the left wall with the bar attached. There's only one person sat at the bar, a woman. From the door I can only see her brown hair and blue dress. She's hunched over her drink, not paying attention to the people around her. My feet drag me to the bar, dodging past the people.

'Beer.' I tell the bartender, leaning onto the bar. Glancing to my side, I try to get a better look at the woman, her brown slightly wavy hair is tucked around her ear, her nose is straight and her skin pale, her lips are pale as well and small. I pull out the stool closest to her, and hand the bartender my money. I'm closer to her now, studying her.

'It's not nice to stare.' she says in an accent I can't place. She doesn't look at me as she says it, her finger running around the rim of her glass.

'Sorry.'

Then we are just sitting there. She's staring into her glass and I'm staring at nothing, thinking about how I ended up in a Brooklyn bar at nearly midnight on a Wednesday, fascinated by the woman sat next to me. How did I end up here? One moment I'm having a perfectly nice day and the next I'm spending my evening wandering around New York. I could have drank whiskey out of the bottle, sat in my apartment listening to bad music, being depressed instead.

'You two will scare away my customers.' The bartender tells us cleaning a glass.

I look at him, 'You're a bar, you should be use to people being miserable.' I tell him bitingly

The woman gives a sharp, sarcastic laugh.

'This ain't Cheers mate.' The bartender tells me

'And you're no Sam.' The woman says, still not looking at either of us, 'So how about you leave us to wallow in our own miserable existence.'

The bartender opens his mouth and closes it again, I think of the scene from Mary Poppins, 'Close your mouth please, Michael. We are not a codfish.' I purse my lips to stop from smiling at her response and the look on his face. He huffs and walks away from us. I stare at her again, she re-tucks her hair behind her ear, and her eyes are flickering along the bar. She doesn't say anything else and I don't either. We just sit there absorbed in our drinks.

'You had a shit day too, then?' She asks after a while, her fingers are still tracing the rim of her glass and she doesn't look at me

'Yep.' I tell her.

She nods and is then silent again

'What happened?' she asks me

'Are we talking now?' I ask her slowly, wanting to be sure.

'Why not, we're in Cheers so we might as well act like it. I'll be Rebecca.' She says and for the first time she raises her head to look at me. Her face is heart shaped and her eyes are big and deep brown and she stares right at me, unwavering.

'Who can I be?'

'You can be Woody.' She tells me, with a smirk

'Alright' I smile and say nothing. She just looks at me; she tilts her head to the side and just looks at me. She turns her head back to her glass and is silent again.

After a while she speaks again 'Lost my flat.' she says flatly, running her finger around the rim of her glass, not looking at me, 'You?'

'Dumped.' I tell her, taking a swig of the bear in my hand.

She doesn't speak for a moment and nor do I. We just both sit there. Absorbed in our own wretched lives

'So not a good Wednesday then.' she says after a while with deep, biting sarcasm

'No.'

Again we both don't speak for a while. She orders another drink and I finish off my third beer. The bar is still quiet with just a few groups of people spread sparsely throughout the room; most look like they are just stopping on their way home. There is some music in the background, but it's not registering.

'I'm thinking of suing Jay-Z.' she suddenly pipes up. I turn to look at her, but she is still staring down at her drink, running her finger around the rim.

'Why?' I ask, my interest peaked. Well she's keeping my mind on other things.

'This song.' She nods her head sideways and for only the second time this night, I see her eyes.

I strain my ears to hear 'Empire State of Mind' being played, 'I think you would lose.' I inform her dryly.

'I'll just write him a very harsh letter then.' She shrugs

'A what?' I ask astonished, is this girl for real?

'A harsh letter. Tell him that he and Ms Keys lied.'

'About New York?' I ask. I know what she means but for some reason I want to keep the conversation going.

'What else.' She says, drinking more from her glass and looking directly in front of her, into the glass wall behind the bar

'At what point did they lie?' I ask, as soon as the words have left my mouth, I'm re-opening it to explain myself

'The moment the acceptance letter for NYU landed on my kitchen table.' She says, understanding me. And for the first time she swivels on her chair to completely face me. She pushes her hair out of her face and takes off her earrings placing them in her bag.

'Tricked you into coming did he?'

'Yep, with the draw of a big city and the east.' she tells me

'So what you're a small town girl from the west, the north or the south.' I say half jokingly

'What else.' She tells me, 'What about you? Has Jay-Z and Ms Keys ever lied to you?'

'No, can't say that they have. But then if they've been lying then so have I.' I tell her.

She stares at me and cocks her head to the side, 'You're a native.' She states.

'We'll I left for College.' I inform her, wanting to redeem myself

'But did you go far?' She ask me smirking

'New Hampshire.' I say under my breath

'Say what?'

'New Hampshire.' I repeat so she can hear me.

'Such a great distance.' she says sarcastically

'Well I've told you mine, you tell me yours. If they drew you in from afar, from when did you come?'

'Forks.'

'You said it was a small town.' I scoff, too harshly I think, but she just brushes it off

'Washington. About 3 hours west of Seattle.' She tells me. 'Then Phoenix and then back again.'

'That's a fair distance.'

'Just shy of 3,000 miles.' she tells me with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

'You're a long way from home then.'

'But this is home. Sure Forks will always be there, I have friends there, family and memories. But however much they lied about New York it's my home now. My job is here, my friends, my brother, and my life's here.'

'Your bother?' I ask, 'It's a distance for you both to end up.'

'Well he copied me.' she laughs lightly, 'I came for college and never left he came when he got a new job'

'Older?'

'Yeah, the joys of having a big brother.' she says sarcastically, but there is a small smile on her lips.

'Well we do our best.' I inform her

'So you're someone's big brother.' she studies my face

'And someone little brother as well.' You're not meant to tell people you met at a bar information like that but my filter isn't working properly, it's a combination of alcohol and her

'So are you a sufferer of Middle child syndrome?'

'A severe sufferer'

'What are they like?' She leans on her hands and into me

'My brother is big - he's the oldest and a big kid, but I suppose he's still a big brother with all the...' I move my hands trying to find the words. She just smiles and nods.

'And the youngest?'

'My sister is bouncy and energetic, she really small, but in one way she's my best friend. What about yours?'

'Jazz is quiet, thoughtful, he can read a situation really well - that's probably why he's good at his job. But...'

'Jazz?'

'Jasper, my mum's idea. But then my dad won on his career.'

'Huh'

'Jazz in Don Flack.'

'Don Flack?' I ask puzzled

'CSI:NY, Don Flack, the Detective'

'You're brother's a cop?' I say slowly, leaning forward slightly, staring at her, her eyes aren't just brown they have light flecks in them

'Special victims, don't look too scared, my dad is a police chief as well.' She says jokingly

'Bloody hell, do you ever date?'

She just scowls at me, 'Didn't you parents ever teach manners?'

'Yeah, my mum would have forty-fits if she thought I was ever rude. Big on raising 'gentlemen' my parents were.'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah.'

'What are they like?'

'My parents?'

She nods

'They're parents. My dad - Carlisle...'

'Like the place?' She interrupts

'Huh?'

'Carlisle the place in Cumbria in England in the UK?'

'If you say so. He's from London, met my mum when he was 20, after he finished uni he came over and never left.'

'And your mum?'

'Esme - she's from Ohio originally and she's... what's that again... A lover not a hater.'

'What's your dad like then?'

'He's a doctor, he works too hard but he's my dad. Isn't that an explanation of your parents, they're just your parents.'

'Sometimes.' She says, smiling sadly at me, 'But aren't your parents meant to screw you up?'

'I don't think they intend to, they just do, you wake up one day and you're them.' I tell her

'No, I'm not like either of them, not even the odd stuff.' She tells me shrugging

'But they must have screwed you up somehow, you're sat at a bar telling your life story to a stranger.'

She coughs, purposely

'I have an excuse - MCS.' I tell her.

'Same thing as thousands, Parents got married - my mum wasn't cut out for it, marriage, small town. One day she told my dad that she was leaving, picked up me and Jazz and left. We moved to Phoenix. My mum's flighty and eccentric, not 'mum-like' but she's great, me and Jazz were always more mature growing up with her. She got remarried when I was teenager, he's good for her, he plays baseball and travels so me and Jazz decamped ourselves Forks to live with my dad. He doesn't talk a lot, not very good about feelings but he never leaves any doubt that he doesn't love us; he was a parent - grounding, curfews, all that stuff. Jazz said it was the first time he had ever been grounded. We caught him and his girlfriend with only their underwear on, on our sofa, he got grounded for what my dad called 'inappropriate behaviour' and then told him that she looked like she was very nice.'

'And was she?'

'The girlfriend? No she was a bitch; it was funny watching her get dumped.'

'What's he like now with you both on the other side of the country?'

'At first I think he was lonely, but in my 2nd year he found someone else, they got married a year later. So he's got someone to look after him and two step-kids that are younger than me and Jazz so he's alright. But I do miss it - sometimes.'

'You ever think of moving back?'

'No, not cut out for small towns, I'm better at cities.'

She smiles at me and we're both silent for a while, looking at each other. She studies my face as I glance around the bar trying to avoid her gaze. More people are here now and the music has changed. The people are louder. There's a big group on the raised platform in the right corner, taking up the space, hanging of the seats and tables, popping open bottles of champagne, laughing. They're mostly wearing suits and black and they're all smiling. I turn back to her. She's still staring at me. I study her more. Her dress looks bluer now. Her legs are crossed, causing it to hitch further up her legs than it would normally. She's leaning on one arm; she isn't wearing any jewellery except of a chucky black and white ring and a smaller silver watch. I just look at her, trying to work out how we started having this conversation, when she opens her mouth and asks me in a quiet, thoughtful voice, the likes of which I haven't heard her use since she started talking

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Of course.' I tell her, looking at her, with a small smile

She takes a breath and then asks me quietly 'What was her name?'

'Tanya.' I say quietly back, after staring at her and the casting my eyes down to the floor. She was keeping my mind off it but she's brought it all back with a vengeance

'Well that was your first indication.' she tells me, losing some of the quiet in her voice.

'What do you mean?'

'That her name was Tanya - you don't date someone called Tanya.' She explains with a very serious look on her face, ' It's like in Anne of Green Gables - have you read it?' I shake my head, 'you should. Well in the third one she dates this bloke called Royal who everyone calls Roy. And it's a big mistake, and it takes her 2 years to figure out that obviously she's in love with another bloke - Gilbert. They end together after 2 years. But Gilbert is a dependable name - you marry a Gilbert.'

'What about me?' I ask after she has explained it to me.

'I need to know your name for that' She smiles at me and I can't help but smile back

'Edward.'

'It's strong- someone who always wears a tie, dependable, loyal, sensible - to a fault even. But you also have options. Ed is funny, rolls his shirt sleeves up, he likes a laugh but is still an Edward. Well then you have your Teds and Teddy's. Ted if you're a murderer and Teddy if your an extra on Happy Days.' allowing me to process this new field of information she then asks, 'So what do you prefer?'

'Edward, it's always been Edward - don't think I could carry off the others.' I explain to her.

She studies me and then grins, a massive, showing all your teeth, eyes go squinty grin, 'Well if you took your jacket off, and undid your tie a bit. Pushed up your sleeves and messed up your hair a bit more' She tells me, as she goes through it, I do as she says, I put my jacket on the bar, I loosen my tie and roll up my sleeves and then run my fingers though my hair.

'There. Welcome to the world Ed.' She says after I have finished. She sits up a bit straighter and looks over what she has created

'What about you?' I ask in return after she has taken more of her drink

'Oh no, some things should remain secret.' She says, winking at me

'At least give me the name.' I mock beg. But I'm not really faking it, I want to know more, I want to know her name and what she did for her tenth birthday, I want to talk about politics and world affairs with her and then jump to analysing episodes of Friends.

'Bella.' She tells me, smiling.

I nod, it suits her, but it isn't what I would have chosen for her.

'What happened with the flat? Surely there are laws and stuff to stop you just losing your home?' I ask, after our conversation has dried up. I want to know more, I'm dying to know more.

'Probably, But it was my room-mate.' She explains, I just look at her, 'Her name is on the lease, basically I just rented a room from her, her boyfriend is moving in and I'm moving out.'

'Can't you stay there until you find somewhere?' I ask still puzzled.

She shakes her head, 'We're not really friends, we met though someone I work with. I came home today to find her packing my stuff up. She was nice about it.' She adds on the end

I'm shocked, I wouldn't have thought that she would just roll over like that, but then I don't really know her, 'She throws you out with no warning, and she's nice about it?' I exclaim

She just shrugs, I can't believe that she can be so blasé about it

'So where are you staying now?' Isn't that the next question you're meant to ask, But I feel like I should know

'My brothers sofa. I dumped all my stuff at his. I'll be staying there until I find somewhere.' She explains

I nod, feeling glad that she has someone to stay with until she finds somewhere, not just a place to crash

'What do you do?' She asks, taking my attention away from her. She looks more comfortable now and is looking at me completely

'Excuse me?' I reply, shocked by her question

'I can't work it out, so I've given up. So tell me.' She explains, cocking her head to the side

'Business.' I tell her because I do

She scoffs and I ask her why

'Because people who work in business only ever say they work in business never what they actually do.' she pauses, 'Is it because it's boring?'

I laugh and shake my head at her and then promise her that it isn't because it's boring, 'It's just that I do a lot of different things. I run a business with my brother. What do you do then?'

'I'm an editor.'

'Of what?'

'Books.' She says off handily

I look at her, 'You don't seem too happy about it.' I point out

'It's not that.' She stresses, her shoulders slump and she studies her now empty glass, 'I always wanted to write, it's the only thing I ever saw myself doing.'

'Then do.' I tell her, like it is as easy as breathing

'It's not that easy.' She says miserably

'Maybe it is, what is it called? 'The Fear', that's what you need, quit the job and write. If it fails, it fails but I could be sitting next to the Pulitzer prize winner.' I poke her gently, and she smiles

'Can I wait until I at least have a home?'

I pretend to think, stroking my imaginary bearded. She laughs, 'alright, I'll give you that. Then...' I point at her. And she nods heartily.

Next thing I know she's pulling her hair back into a messy bun with a black band and then I properly see her neck. And I'm undone. I've just been dumped, talking to someone in a bar is one thing, and spilling your guts to each other is one thing even. But the look on her face, that big smile and the site of her neck is sending me to realms that I haven't entered for years. And then I'm speaking. My head is ignoring the part of my braining telling it to stop, because I don't want to.

'How about you come home with me?'

She looks at me, her head cocked, her lips slightly parted, her eyes wide. She stands up and shrugs on her coat. And I've screwed it up, she's walking away and I don't like it. I'm trying to think of a way to make her stay, make her still talk to me.

Her coat is on and I'm just staring at her, 'Well come on then.' I take a double take. That's a yes. I jump up and slug my jacket and coat on.

The cold New York air hits us as we leave the bar. There are less people out than there was a few hours ago, the traffic is less but the lights aren't, they're brighter and the sound of the city just buzzes around us as I begin to retrace my steps I took a few hours ago, this time though she's walking along side me.

'How far?' She asks

'Umm.' I rub the back of my head, 'Manhattan.'

She stops walking and looks up at me, 'Manhattan?' I nod, her lower lip is drawn between her teeth and she grips it, 'Lower east side?' she asks quietly

'Nope.' I tell her, wondering if it'll be a deal breaker, if she is going to turn on her heels and go back to brother's sofa and forget all about me

'Well then.' She looks around, 'Subway then.' And then she grips my hand in her's and leads me down another seat heading towards the subway.

Sitting in the empty carriage, we both don't say a lot. I just study her until she turns and asks me a question

'What's your favourite New York based film?' there is a slight smile on her face and her eyes are all shinny from the harsh subway light

'Easy - A New York Minute.' I smirk

'The Olsen twin's film?' she asks with a face of disgust

'Of course it was a piece of moving picture amazement. What about you?' I say laughing

She makes a face at me, 'I don't know. Manhattan, Annie Hall, Taxi Driver, The Godfather.'

Well you can't really say a lot to that. She quiet again for a while as we pass stations, 'He was another one who lied.' She declares

'Who? Don Corleone?' I ask

'Well obviously, he was a Mafia Boss. No Woody Allen.'

'Woody Allen lied about a lot of things, many that Mia Farrow wasn't happy with.'

'No.' She tells me, we're both smiling and leaning into each other, 'She wouldn't be happy though. But hey it could have been a lot worse.'

'How?' I ask shocked

'Well Frank Sinatra told Mia Farrow that he would have Woody Allen's legs broken, if she wanted.'

'Fuck!'

'Yeah, maybe don't screw around with your partners adoptive child, especially when that partner is the ex-wife of Frank Sinatra.'

'I'll remember that.' I nod.

And we both burst out laughing, not because it was particularly funny, but because we want to laugh.

'But how do you mean?' Once we catch our breath

'About him lying?' She asks, 'Well his 'ode to New York' films. I think I will also send him a harsh letter.' She declares.

All too soon, we are stepping out of the carriage and I'm leading her down streets. It takes us a few minutes. In which we don't talk. But her hand is still in mine. Her eyes jump around, taking in everything we pass.

'Home sweet home.' I declare, stopping suddenly outside my flat.

She looks up at it and smiles at me and I have to smile back, She lets me show her in. Nodding to the night doorman, she doesn't pay him any heed and says nothing in the lift. She says nothing as I open my door.

It's dark inside, but the curtains aren't drawn so the neon lights of the city illuminate parts of the flat. She kicks off her heels and I see her shrink a few inches, she peels off her coat and puts it on the back of a chair and then wanders into the room. Her bag is deposited on my sofa, and she runs her hand over the back of the seat. I just stand by the door watching her. She glides around the room, darts into the kitchen and out again. She runs her fingers over my side table that runs along one wall. She studies my photos that are hard to see in the light.

'Your family?'

'Yep, a few years ago.' I tell her, she studies it some more and places it back down. She walks around again, taking in my walls and furniture. She tugs off her ring and watch and places them on my dining table. She wanders over to the balcony doors and peers out.

'Good view you have.' She tells me quietly. I find my feet and peel off my coat and jacket and go and open the doors for her to go onto the balcony. I leave her to go and get a bottle of wine, kicking my shoes off as I go.

'White okay?' I ask as I join her on the balcony. She doesn't say anything so I just poor us both two glasses. I lean against the side with her, both with glasses in our hands

'It is really spectacular.' She declares after a moment

I study her and then the view, 'I suppose it is.' I say quietly, staring at her.

She turns so she is leaning against her side, 'So what happened then?'

'What with?' I reply

'The dumper.'

I'm silent for a moment, staring at the New York skyline, 'We wanted different things.'

'Bull.' She tells me, I turn back to look at her, raising my eyebrows at her, 'okay maybe not completely bull, but if you're with someone and you want different things, you realise it, you decide to break up. You don't get dumped so there has to something else. You don't have to be diplomatic, she dumped you.'

'We'd been together for a while.' I tell her, turning back so I'm staring out at the city again. 'Our families run in the same circles, we grew up together, it was natural that we got together. We did, we got on well together, we fitted; we liked the same basic things. She was more into parties and shopping and money than I am, but I put that down to us being young but I suppose it was because we were different. It was easy. Well today, just after I finished work we were walking though the park talking about getting a place together.'

She interrupts me, 'You didn't live together?'

I shake my head, 'We were always too busy to finally do it, I suppose that should have been a sign, but it wasn't. Anyway we passed this couple. Not that much older than us. The women was pregnant and they were eating ice cream, laughing and I said - really off handily - that, that would be us in a few years. She didn't make any comment. We got back to hers and she tells me that she never wants kids or to get married. She thought I felt the same.'

She doesn't reply but just stands there standing at me.

'So you got dumped?'

'Yeah. Afterwards I remembered something she said when she was in college, that she never wanted kids and stuff, but I just figured...' I trail off.

She continues to look at me, taking in my face she says, 'I think most of us just figure that one day we'll find the right person, the right house, the right job, the right friends and then be grownups. Have kids and Sunday dinners.'

'Yeah - except the person I thought I would have all that with, just dumped me.'

'You really saw yourself having all that with her?' She asks me slowly

'yeah, I love - loved her. But I didn't know her very well, so..' I trail of again.

Bella puts her glass down on the table and picks up one of my hands, moving the fingers around, 'You want to know a secret?'

I nod, looking down at her

'The Gilberts of the world are very hard to find, they are there, but it takes a bit of work and usually you've got to go though a fair pile of Royals to get them - but the point is usually you do. Now it might be very old fashioned and Cinderellay. But it's true. There are a lot of Royals in the world and just as many Gilberts, they're just better at hiding.'

I look down at her, 'Thank you.'

She smiles up at me.

'I haven't told my family yet.' I tell her

'What will they say?' She hasn't let go of my hand, and I don't want her to

'Al and Em will be pleased, so will my dad I think. I think my mum will be to apart from the fact that she's desperate to put an announcement in the Times announcing my engagement. But she never liked Tanya.'

'I'm sorry the New York Times?' She splutters

'Yeah' I question

'Fuck, I'll be lucky if I get the Forks newsletter.'

I laugh, 'yeah but you're getting a Pulitzer remember.' I joke with her.

She smiles at me and then says, 'It's cold out here.' And I know exactly what she means.

I drop my hand of the side, keeping hers in mine and the lead her back inside the still dark flat, and into my room. Dropping her hand I turn on the bedside lamp and I hear a laugh. I turn around to see her laughing.

'I'm sorry a lava lamp!'

'I went through a faze - it was all anyone bought me for a year.'

She's still smirking as she walks around my room turning on the other 4 lava lamps.

'I feel like I'm in Star Trek.' She tells me once all the different colour lamps are on; the blinds are still open so the room looks slightly odd

'A fan, are we?' I question, smirking. She pads toward me

'I dabble in the world of the federation.' She informs me, walking closer to me

'Oh you're a trekky.'

'No.'

'Trekky.' I repeat, she's night next to me now staring up at me. We're standing by the edge of my bed

'I'm not.' She whispers. My arm snakes around her and pulls her further into me, the smell of her assaults my nose and I whisper, 'Trekky.' Then lower my lips to hers. It's not fast or lust filled. But it fits; we move against each other and my other arm snakes up and grip her neck. Her hands slide up my back and she presses herself into me.

'We don't have to do this.' I say as I feel her tongue probe my lips

'That's where you're wrong Edward.' She tells me and I let her tongue in.

And then we're kissing properly, our tongues battling and my arms are tighter round her, but hers move around me, going towards my tie, trying to loosen it more than I've already. Loosening my grip on her slowly, we slow down our kiss. She slowly pulls her lips of mine.

'Hey,' she says in a quiet voice

'Hello.' I smile at her

She just grins up at me and begins to unbutton my shirt and loosens my tie enough to pull it over my head. I shrug off the shirt and she glances at me, smiling as her eyes dash across my chest. Her hands follow the same path as her eyes, skimming my chest, drawing around the muscles, up past my nipples, skimming them causing me to shiver slightly. They run up my shoulders and grip me. She takes one hand off me and begins to unzip her dress.

'Wait.' I tell her covering her hand with mine

She looks at me, her lip between her teeth. Her eyes have gone big and have lost that lust spark they had a moment a go. And I feel like shit, 'No,' I try to explain, running my other hand up her neck relishing the feel of her soft porcelain skin under my hand, 'I need to know your surname before..'

She just looks at me, releasing her lip from her teeth; her eyes have part of that spark back.

'Swan.' She says. My hand falls off hers as she goes back to unzipping her dress

'Cullen.' I feel the need to tell her even though she didn't ask – I want her to know everything about me. She finishes unzipping her dress, she reaches the end and pulls it over her head, shrugging with it slightly. Then it's off. And she's standing there in front of me in her underwear.

Her thong is black with multi-colour spots. I'm not someone who is obsessed with thongs, but it looks good on her. Stark black and colour against her skin. I take her in. Her stomach isn't completely flat and there's a freckle just above her belly button, her bra doesn't match her knickers – but matching underwear is over rated, it's purple with a pinkish trim, her boobs look bigger somehow without the dress on.

'You're wearing too much.' She tells me. I just shake my head, still drinking her in. Leaning down I pepper kisses along her shoulder blades, running my hands over her now bare back, the more skin I feel under mine the more I want to feel. Pulling her closer to me, her covered breasts jam into my chest and I need to feel them against my chest. My hands snake upwards unclasping her bra. I let it fall and she slips her arms out of it. I pull her back into me, relishing the feel of her. We're back to kissing furiously and I maneuver her backwards so she falls onto my bed with me still standing. She pulls herself up and unbuckles my belt and undoes my trousers. We just smirk at each other and I pull them off, and step out of them, 'Now we're equal.'

She shimmies up the bed and I half follow her up the bed and perch myself in-between her legs and look at her. Her lips have gone all puffy and her chest is heaving, her nipples are pink and pointing upwards. And she just looks great and I launch myself at her. Landing my lips over her left nipple encasing it in my mouth, running my tongue over it at the same time. She moans heartily, arching into me. I pull her other nipple with my fingers, pinching it causing her to moan louder. I smirk against her. Suddenly she pulls me off her chest and we're in a searing kiss. Our hands are everywhere. Hers are running down my back, pulling at my boxers trying the pull them down. I break the kiss long enough to throw them off. We kiss like two teenagers again, her hands run over my bum this time, every time causing me to twitch. She grinds herself into me. And it's not enough, it'll never be enough. I want to be in her, buried to the tilt, to feel her properly around me, to consume myself in her.

When we surface for air I pull up. Causing her to pout at me, I lean down and kiss down her chest to her belly, around her belly button. I pull her pants down quickly, savouring every inch of skin. I throw them away and stare at her. She looks so un-Tanyaish it's refreshing, but then I hate myself for thinking of her when Bella is lying on my bed.

While I'm internally berating myself I hear a cough and look back at her.

'Excuse me, naked girl lying on my bed,' she indicates to herself as she smirks at me

'Sorry.' I tell her, smiling down at her, 'let me make it up to you.' Because it's the only way I can. I lean down and run my hands down, past her incredibly shaped, trimmed and neat curls and run a single finger up and down, she bucks and moans every time I touch her clit. She's wet and I'm loving it. I'm loving that I made her like that. I speed my finger up and concentrate it on her clit, she bucks and moans and says my name

'Edward, please...'

Well she did ask nicely. So I speed up and slide my other hand down, plunging one of my fingers into her. She's tight and warm and she's moaning loader and going with my fingers, moving her body

'Edward...'

'Yes, dear?' I ask smirking

'Condoms.' She insists breathing heavily.

I tear my hand away from her and she moans in frustration. I lean over her and pull her into another searing kiss. While the kiss slows I lean over to the bedside cabinet and manage to open it while still kissing her. I rummage around in the cabinet with one hand not wanting to release her lips from mine. There's a small thud and I tear my lips of hers. We both peer of the edge. The box of condoms is lying on the floor, its contents spilled all over the floor

'That's a bit adventurous don't you think?' she says laughing sarcastically

'That's what you think.' I smirk at her, picking one of the floor and returning to kissing her in earnest. Her small hands slide down my body and her delicate fingers stroke me once. I twitch and pull away from her

'What?' she says looking very innocent

I roll off her, taking the weight off my arms. She rolls over onto her side and watches me as I tear open the packet and then roll it on. Once it's on she runs one hand down the length of my body. 'Bellaaa...' It comes out as a part whine; I twitch and go to grab her. She moves out of my way and flings her leg over me, hovering above me. And frankly the view is great. She leans down and kisses the underneath of my chin while simultaneously reaching down, gripping me and then plunging myself into her. She moans loudly at the same time I do, 'Christ Bella, warn me next time.' I moan before she starts moving because I have a feeling that I won't be able to make coherent sentences once she does, if the feeling of her now is anything to go by.

'Where would the fun in that be Mr Cullen.' She whispers in my ear. She holds onto my shoulders and then she moves.

Oh fuck, she feels even more amazing, hot and wet and tight and the way she's moving... I want her to go fast, I need her to go faster I grip her hips (they feel amazing just the same as her - just the right amount of spongy flesh) and I move her up and down, angling her so I can go deeper.

'Fuck...Edward...' the words and the moans come out in broken spews. Her head is flung backwards and her hands have slipped off my shoulders and are resting on my chest, her nails scratching my skin gently causing me to go harder and her to moan louder which only causes me to go harder. I let one of my hands leave her hips and head towards her clit because I can feel something coming and I don't want her to be left behind, I go to town on her clit keeping it in time with plunging into her. Her moans and 'oh fucks...' and her 'Edwards...' get loader and she bucks and arches against me.

'Fuck...Edward...Christ...' She gets louder and her nails are harder on my chest.

'Bella...' the words are straining out of my mouth

'Edward...' She moans and slides one of her hands off my chest and starts to palm one of her breasts, pinching her nipples and I'm hammering into her and going at her clit. God she better cum soon because I can't keep this up anymore. I feel her clench tighter around me and her moans get louder and then I see her back arch further back and her mouth opens and I can feel her squeeze me.

Oh thank god, I let myself go, pushing further into her as I do; I'm conscience that I said her name somewhere.

She collapses on top of me and I gently roll her over, sliding out of her.

After throwing the condom in the bin, I turn to look at her. She's lying on her back, her skin looking slightly mottled in the odd light. She's still breathing heavily, but she smiles at me and I lie down next to her

'Well that was good.' She says after a while. I'm making random shapes on her stomach, desperate to keep part of me touching her

'Umm Thanks?'

She laughs at me, 'Your welcome.' She leans over and kisses me gently. Then rolls onto her side away from me, curled up.

I just lie there watching her, after a while her breathing slows and I know she's asleep. I want to keep watching her, but that would be creepy. I want to stay awake just to make sure that she's here in the morning. But it's only a one night stand, that's all it is. Two people meeting in a bar, talking and falling into bed with each other, it happens every day, all over the world. I shouldn't feel like this, not with this woman. She isn't like people I like, she's sarcastic and odd and disagrees with me - And I only met her a few hours ago. I'm trying to stay awake. But I can feel my eyelids dropping. I turn over, so my back is to her. Because you don't sleep in the same direction and close to someone you had a one night stand with, because I can't let myself get close to her.

I can hear movement around my room; I manage to pry my eyes open. My lamps have been turned off; the early morning light is streaming into my room from the window. I turn my head towards the noise. Bella has her arms above her head, her underwear on and she is pulling her dress back on.

'What time is it?' I ask her groggily.

Her dress is on now, and she zips it up and smiles at me, her hair is curlier, she obviously ran a comb though it, 'Sorry I didn't mean to wake you.' She tells me quietly, 'It's nearly 6.'

'Last night was good.' I tell her, sitting up in bed, I berate myself straight after because I'm not a 17 year old kid. She smiles at me and sits next to me on the bed, one arm either side of me.

'Yeah it was,' She smiles at me, 'I'll be seeing you in the New York Times then, announcing your engagement.' she says jokingly

'I'll be seeing you in the Barnes & Noble window - I expect a dedication.' I respond.

We both smile at each other - one of those smiles that make us look like we have just learnt a new secret.

'It was nice meeting you Edward Cullen.' She says to me, standing up

'Likewise Bella Swan.'

She gives me one last smile and walks out of my bedroom, I can hear her walk around the flat. In my mind I see her picking up her coat and bag and then finally bending down to put on her shoes. In my mind I see her look around my flat, I hear the door open and a moment afterwards I hear it close and she's gone.

'I'll get it.' Alice jumped up of my sofa and runs to the front door. The man on the other side hands her a large basket and gets her to sign. She stumbles over to us and dumps it on the coffee table. Its two weeks later. Alice actually jumped up and down when I told them about Tanya and I suppose I'm slowly getting over it, Em is on the lookout for a rebound girl for me. I haven't told them about Bella, I don't want her to be the rebound – she can be something not involved with this world, she was the few hours away from the world, she isn't part of it.

'Is that for me?' I ask staring at the package

'Ohhh, open it.' Emmet jumps up and down in his seat and leans over to get a better view.

Alice grabs the card and begins to open the envelope.

'Alice...' I moan

'What?' She pouts down at me, and then chucks the envelope on the floor, 'To being an Ed. I'll be seeing you.' She says it slowly and then they both look at me in puzzlement.

I'm stunned and puzzled, why would she send me a basket?

'Well open it!' Emmet repeats impatiently.

I gently stare at it, and then remove the material covering it. Staring back at me, are books.

'Books?' Em says staring

'Eleven of them.' I stare at them more, and pick one up. They're Anne of Green Gables.

'Anne of Green Gables! Ohh I loved these.' Alice gushes sitting down next to me, pulling them out of the basket, 'this one has a post it note on it.' and hands it to me

'What does it say?' Em asks still looking excited

I read it and then smile; 'In which Anne finds her Tanya' I read and smile.

'What the hell does that mean?' Emmet says annoyed

I stand up and wander into the kitchen, thinking about her

'Who's it from?' Alice asks as I return with drinks in my hands back to them

'Bella.'

'Who the fuck is Bella!' Emmet shouts bothered that he doesn't understanding

I smile.

**A/N**

**Techniquly this chapter is my first TwiFic so be nice **

**Usually (if you know me) this is where I have an incredibly long list explaining the little things I put in the story. But I won't bore you. But if you don't get something or a quote from something just message me or put it in a review and I'll tell you where it's from or what it is reference to.**

**Also I am Welsh, so if it doesn't have Americanism in it I apologise, there are obvious ones like Mum instead of Mom, but to be blunt, I'm not going to change it.**

**And remember to review :D Makes little old me very happy, and it is my first Twilight story, so your opinion is wanted - greatly **

**This is un-betaed so sorry**

**Right the other chapters will be up soon**

**Ta**

**Ken**

**XD**


	2. On 53rd and 3rd

_A/N _

_This originally started as a one shot_

_So enjoy_

_The Chapter title isn't mine – all the chapter titles come from or are related to a song/band/singer that mentions new York, because yes I am that sad and have that much time on my hand. If you get it I'll be very happy that someone is as sad as me :D_

**So good they named it Twice – A Story**

**Chapter 2**

**On 53****rd**** and 3rd**

It's hot. To hot actually. The sun is beating down and according to the weatherman it's 97. But it seems hotter. The biggest and most widespread heatwave we've seen in years. And here I am sitting in my suit in some stuffy board room trying to pitch an idea to some bloke who I'm sure has collapsed with heat stroke.

I've been here for an hour and the over achieving kiss-ass blond haired minion keeps asking questions, I want to shout and tell him to learn how to read because it's all in the information I spent all last night writing. Because yes I am that guy, I have become the workaholic guy who has nothing better to do than stay up till gone 3 working.

Not soon enough I'm shaking the hands of the men and one women, who throughout the whole thing looked like she just wanted to leave. And I'm out. I can't be bothered to go back to the office, I'd just find something to do then I would be the last one to leave and Alice would shout and phone mum who would shout some more. So I make my way home instead- it's the safe option. Walking past people looking like they are going to collapse into their suits and teenage girls who seem to only be wearing their underwear, I keep looking around to see if I can see Bella but I don't. I know it's pointless but I do it anyway. Turning the corner I think I spot Tanya coming out of some shoe shop, but it isn't and I sigh in relief because for all the functions I attend, Alice attends and my parents attend none of us has bumped into her, I haven't been subjected to awkward conversations and strained politeness. I know it's going to happen one day but it isn't like we had joint friends there were my friends and her friends we don't have any in common. Walking down the street away from the Tanya lookalike, I think about my parent's faces when I told them about Tanya and me.

_'Mum, Dad.' I say slowly, putting down my coffee. It's early around half 7 in the morning and we're sat around the kitchen table. They had some sort of party last night and Alice, Em, Rose and me stayed over in our old rooms. The rest are still asleep, It's been two days since Tanya and her - Bella and her voice are still echoing around my head. Luckily the party was for my mum so none of Tanya's people were invited. They raised eyebrows when Tanya didn't come but they just put it down to work, like she does a lot of it_

_'Yes Dear?' Mum says, spreading marmite on her toast_

_'It's about Tanya and Me.' They both look up at this, Dad just studying me and Mum having turned into a Meerkat_

_'What about you two?' Mum asks trying to act calm, but it isn't working_

_I take a deep breath, 'We broke up on Wednesday.'_

_Mum looks sad, while behind her Dad looks slightly relieved and has a smile on his face, 'Why Edward? What happened?' She says patting my hand_

_'We've just drifted.' I tell them, 'She didn't want kids or stuff so..' I trail off, thinking that they won't push it_

_'Are you sure that is what she said Edward?' Mum asks._

_I just send her a look, 'Well.' She begins, 'If your sure Edward, I only want you to be happy.' She tells me, standing up and kissing the top of my head before going to get her phone._

_Dad just sits there, looking at me with a slight smile_

_'You don't have to look so happy about it Dad.' I tell him_

_He just smirks at me, 'Why would I be happy about my son's misery.' He points out, getting himself more toast. He picks up the paper again, but looks over at me one last time and smile and winks at me. And I can't help but smile back.  
_

Nodding hello to Gregg the doorman I run in and out of the lift like I've turned into Clark Kent. Half an hour later I'm in shorts and a t-shirt and back in the lift. My phone chimes, a text from Alice. I shake my head but change the direction that I was walking to make a stop of at a Starbucks. Don't get me wrong I love my sister but really telling me to buy her drinks from Starbucks before I get to hers is above and beyond the call of duty.

Starbucks isn't as packed as it normally is, so I walk over to the desk and tell the woman that I would like,

'A light Caramel Frappuccino and a Vanilla Coffee Frappuccino, both Venti and no cream.'

She keys it into the computer and quickly writes onto two cups and then asks if I would like anything else

'A low fat blueberry muffin and a normal one.'

'Stay or take away?'

'Out. Please.' I tell her, handing over the wonder that is my Starbucks card. I need never to go without coffee or any other beverage ever again thanks to the wonder that is the Starbucks card.

Suddenly a dry laughing sarcastic voice that has been haughting me for months and I cant get out of my head speaks from behind me 'Not a Very Anne Shirley drink.'. Before I turn around to see her my heart pumps a little faster and my hands get sweaty, I suddenly feel like I'm in high school all over again.

'Bella.' I turn around to greet her. She looks different in the day, the dress has gone and she's wearing a short denim skirt and a cookie monster t-shirt. Her hair is pulled into a mess bun thing. She's completely different but yet exactly the same

'Edward.' She greats me in the same way, I move over the the collection point to let her order her chocolate frappuccion with a shot of caramel with cream and Venti – yes I realise it's wrong to spy, but come on.

She pays and then leans against the collection point next to me and stares up at me.

I gulp - What are you meant to say to a woman you had a one night stand with and cant remove her from your head. 'So how have you been?'

She quirks her eyebrow up at me and smirks, 'Fine.'

Our drinks are handed to us and she turns away.

I want her to stay, I want us to talk and let myself get immersed in her all over again. I want to eat, breath and live in her. She can't leave, to meet someone twice in this city when they don't even live in the city is beyond odd, Alice would call it fate or destiny or kismet. I just call it luck and you don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Okay that makes no sense. But the sentiment is the same. She can't leave

'You got a home yet?' I shout at her as she abroaches the door. The other people in the shop turn and look at me. Why did I ask her that, why not something normal, Good going Cullen act like a freak.

She stops by the door and turns back. 'I do actually.' her sarcasm dripping off her words, 'Do you have a girl-friend?' she asks back

I feel myself getting redder, 'No.' I tell her, secretly I want her to nod and walk towards me, I want to sit down in one of the sofas and talk till closing. but that's not going to happen, well it might but in the less than 24 hours- that have been spread over 8 weeks – that I've known her, It isn't going to happen it's not her. She's the sort that makes you work but doesn't realise that is what she is doing because she has no idea what she is doing to you. She's the girl that drives you crazy and has no clue that she is.

'Pity.' She laughs and walks out. And I'm standing here, looking like a complete numpty with everyone staring at me.

I smile lightly and walk out of the shop. As soon as I'm out on the street I'm looking for her. I know it's pointless, but I look anyway.

I hurry though the streets, dodging people rushing to get to Alice's before the drinks melt. But the whole time I'm looking for her, trying to see her face in the crowds of people.

I walk into Alice's no problem and I'm greeted with a shout that she's outside. She standing there in some shit small yellow dress thing that is not suitable for my baby sister to wear whether shes 23 or not.

'Your drink mylady.' Handing her drink to her. She graps it greedily and takes a long slurp

'Ahhhh. What took you so long?'

I don't reply straight away, but make myself comfortable in one of the chairs next to a pot of some red flowers, 'I bumped into someone.' I tell her

'God Edward, can't you just forget about work for 10 minutes.' She berates me, looking at me sadly. She has a point, unfortunately for the last 8 weeks I've launched myself head first into work I've even told Emmett to take 2 weeks off, which he did – him and Rose have jetted of to California. I've given my assistant days off, I've made people take long weekends. It's been my haven. Some people eat ice cream and watch Titanic when they get dumped, others get completely rat-arsed and sleep with countless people, I launch myself into work I don't sleep and make loads of money.

'It wasn't someone from work.' I tell her

Her face changes shape, 'Oh who?'

I look at her, 'Bella.'

'What!' she juts her head forward sharply, 'Bella, Bella? As in the Bella who you had amazing sex with, who left you in the morning and who you can't get out of your head. That Bella?'

'You know another one?' I say with an edge of sarcasm, leaning back in the chair

'Oh my God. What did you say to her?' She asks excited

'Not a lot, Hello, Are you okay, the usual.' I should tell her that I wanted to make her stay, that I shouted across Starbucks at her. But that would make me look like a bigger idiot than she always thought I was.

'You're shit, Edward.' She informs me, hitting my arm, 'That was it, the girl that you can't get out of your head, that you still talk about. You got to speak to her again, which is amazing in this city and you say hi?'

'What else was I going to say, hey we fucked, can we have dinner and then maybe do it again, repeatedly.' I say staring at the table, slowing drinking the wonder that is Starbucks frappuccino

She sends me a dirty look and scoffs, before staying 'You could find her.' slowly

'Oh please how am I meant to do that.' I say

'Well you know what she does and her name. Find her and go to her office.' She says like it's the easiest thing in the world

'yeah, and then her brother would arrest me.' I tell her. She just shakes her head at me and wanders inside leaving me alone outside

I shake my head to get rid of the ridiculous notion that I could look Bella up...But what happens if she's right. What if it really is that easy, it's not too stalker like it's rather romantic in a way. But No, it's too much like a stalker. That's what a man obsessed would do, which I am not. So I can't get her out of my head, when I was 14 I couldn't get Katie Holmes out of my head - yes I admit it, I was a Dawson's creeker. But I got over that, I am no longer obsessed with her, except I never met Joey Potter and I have met Bella and I definitely never had sex with Joey (unfortunately) and I have definitely had sex with Bella. But no I can't look her up - that would be wrong. So very very wrong

'Edward.' Alice calls me

'Yep?'

'I need your help to move this box.'

I stand up, finishing my drink. My sister ladies and Gentlemen always keeping you on your toes, I think I might pay the bloke who ends up with her and then write to the pope to canonise him.

**_A/N_**

**_Right that was chapter 2_**

**_Hope you enjoyed, Reviews make me happy_**


	3. Elton John We Love You

**A/N**

**sorry it's taken me so long - it's just been sitting there doing nothing**

**not the best chapter title ever but, i was listening to his greatest hits while writting this (fyi: one of his songs was the song that my sister walked down the aisle to, if yoy cared which you dont :P )**

**So good they named it twice- A story**

**Chapter 3**

**Elton John Waxy Lyrically**

I'm lying in bed thinking about the day.

That sounds very middle-aged, but today has been an eye opener and has, I suppose made things clearer.

I went to a party.

That isn't that unusual.

It was a party in some big flat with all the same people it ever is. And I'm in the kitchen talking to Melissa or Melanie or someone (all I know is that I went to school with her) and she's telling me about how hard her and her husband (he was called Jess or Troy or Logan) had thought about where to live when they had kids, and how she just couldn't give up the city so they stayed.

But while we are having this very insightful and meaningful conversation, the kitchen goes very quiet and looking over Mel-something's shoulder – I see her walk in.

Tanya.

The others in the room glance at the two of us and quickly scurry out the room. Mel-something mumbles something that I don't bother to listen to and walks out.

'Hi.' She says, holding her glass in that graceful way she always does

'Hey.' I reply, looking at her.

Somehow I expect her to be different, look different or act different, but she isn't. She's exactly the same

'So...' I trail off, struggling to find the words to say

'How're your parents?' She asks.

I smile and tell her that they're fine. And we chat for a while passing pleasantries about each other's family's.

It's odd, I'm standing in the kitchen with the woman who has made up a significant part of my life and it doesn't feel odd. There are no residual feelings, and I know that I could say bye and walk out of the room and not care.

'So, you seeing anyone?' She finally asks me

What do I say, no? Which is of course the truth, but saying no seems like I'm giving up on her – Bella. So I just shrug and say, 'Not sure.' In the way I use to in high school when I had series of occasional girlfriends, in a way that was really cool

She laughs, 'oh like that is it.' But there is a hint of malice behind it, which I can't place

'You?'

'No,' she laughs and I get the feeling she's not telling me something. But I don't care

'Well I should be going.' I tell her, I say bye and tell her that I'll probably see her again and I leave. I don't bother to say buy to the host or anyone else. I don't even care that when I walk though the flat to leave it is oddly quiet.

It's late and it's cold out but I walk home, feeling for the first time in weeks that it's over. Case close, chapter has ended. On with the sequel

* * *

The weeks pass.

I'm not so into work, I spend Sunday with Alice decorating her new flat (which she insists on doing herself) I go back to the gym. Set up new accounts and then I get a letter about some meeting or something in Seattle.

And I stop. For the last few weeks I've been trying to remove her from my head, but I can't never quiet manage it. She just crops up. But seeing Seattle written there in Times New Roman, she returns to every part of my being. I tuck away the letter at the bottom of a pile.

It's dark outside and I can hear sirens wailing, by the time I reach it. Everyone else has gone home and for once Em hasn't given me a hard time about staying, he said that it's my reward for being so good. A glass of whiskey sits beside me and Amy Winehouse is blasting out of the speakers and I open Google

It's a Wednesday night and I'm staring at Google.

What if I only look, yeah that can't be wrong, I'll just look, people look at other people on Google all the time, and it's no different.

So I type in her name and slowly hit search.

The third link down is the facebook link. Clicking on it, it just shows a single photo with her and a very blond haired man, they're both laughing at the camera - I'm telling myself that's her brother, it's her brother. But that's it, the only thing on facebook, before you add her. I hover the mouse over the 'Add Bella (Isabella) Swan as a friend' button but that would be wrong - probably wrong, so before I can convince myself to actually do it, I go back.

I spend the next few minutes clicking on links, some just mention her, and others mention the wrong Bella Swan. But hit 26. Oh hit 26. How I love hit 26.

The site is an independent book shop in Soho. The link has brought me to a page full of photos from book launches and things. But then there's a series of photos from their 75th birthday. The 4th photo down has her in it. She's wearing a short black dress holding a glass of wine, smiling at the camera. Two other people are in the shot, but I can't see them. Underneath their names are listed and there she is 'Bella Swan, K.L Publishing'

It's fate, its pure fate – yeah okay I don't believe in fate but still it's luck lots and lots of luck.

I don't even think about the ramification of what I'm doing but I'm back on Google straight away. I don't bother reading anything about then, but scan the first page and there at the bottom of the page an address, K.L Publishing. 12 East 54th Street.

I grab a piece of paper and write it down quickly.

* * *

Thursday came and went along with Friday and I'm sitting having Saturday lunch with my mum at some restaurant.

We talk about Dad and Alice and Em. About her ideas for the lodge and about how the business is going. The way the economy is and about food and places that Dad has promised to take her in the next year. Then she asks me if I'm seeing anyone.

I smile and tell her no, she looks at me funnily and then says, 'What about this Bella that Alice has been telling me about?'

And I'm going to kill her, I want to ask what she's been saying but that would confuse the poor woman even more

'It wasn't anything.' I tell her diplomatically

'Well the way Alice was taking you were crazy for her and she really suited you.' Mum tells me

I just shake my head and take a bite of bread

'Well it's just that I don't want you to throw something away that is good for you Edward.' She tells me.

And the conversation ends and we are back on who's getting married and birthday parties. But her words spin around in my ears

'_Throw away something that is good for you'_

'_Something that is good for you'_

'_Good for you'_

_**A/N**_

_**I know that nothing much happened but the chapter is reqired**_

_**Well I would offer an excuse but I don't have one.**_

_**Sorry**_

_**Hope you enjoyed and the next one will be up soon – I'm checking it as you read this**_

_**If you got the gilmore girl reference then I like you very much :D**_

_**:D**_


	4. Edward Cullen vs Shane MacGowan

_A/N_

_Chapter 4-enjoy_

_This is probably my favourite chapter title :P_

**So good they named it twice – A story**

**Chapter 4**

**Even Shane MacGowan never acted like this**

Alice wants to buy a necklace.

The fact that Alice wants to go shopping and buy a new pretty shiny thing is no surprise. The fact that she wants me to come along is. But as she so elegantly put it, 'when buying investment you need someone with a minor in economics.' This in real people language means she wants me to carry her bags and tell her that she looks fabulous. Which I would like to inform you that I am very good at.

We are walking down some street- I can't be bothered to read the street name. She tells me that there is a great little jeweller down here. Because it's been 3 hours and she hasn't found a necklace but she has found

4 dresses

2 pairs of trousers (why are they called a pair anyway)

6 tops

1 cardigan

3 coats

1 hat

2 bags

5 pairs of shoes, which include

-1 pair of stilettos

-1 pair of leather boots (short)

-1 pair of leather boots (long)

-1 pair of 'court shoes'

-1 pair of flats.

I trail behind her until a big office on the other side of the road catches my eye. It is glass fronted and has a gold embossed 'K.L. Publishing.' above the rotating door. In smaller letters under that 'A CBS Company' is printed.

We walk into the jewellers and I get to put the bags down as Alice looks around. I fish out my wallet and pull out a piece of paper that I've been carrying around for two weeks, that address, I debate leaving it. But then I think 'what have I to lose.' Because except my ego, self respect and some dignity - nothing. It has been weeks and weeks since I last saw her, she could have forgotten, she may think I'm a crazy person but she doesn't know me, and I might as well try because otherwise I have this feeling that I'll never be able to remove her from my life.

'Al, I'm just popping over the road, I'll be back in a mo.'

Alice nods as she asks the clerk to show her a pair of earrings.

I dash across the road (remembering to stop, look and listen of course) and though the doors. Well the foyer is nice. All glass and wood, in the middle there's a circular desk

'Hello, How can I help you?' The lady at the desk asks, as I walk up to her

'Could you tell me which floor Bella Swan works on?' I ask, she might not work here anymore. Sure I told her to quit, but who does what a stranger tells them to do?

'4.' the lady informs me, glancing up from the scene.

'Great thanks.' I say in a rush, walking away as quickly as I can.

She looks towards me, opens her mouth, but then shrugs and goes back to FreeCell. Oh how I love people who hate their jobs. The lift seems to be going very fast and I feel like Charlie Bucket.

The lift chimes and the doors open. Floor number 4 looks very nice; there are booths around the floor, doors around the edge leading to offices.

And there she is.

Leant over someone's desk talking to them.

'Bella.' I say, just loud enough for her to here. She looks around and spots me. If I'm expecting a sarcastic look I don't get it, she looks shocked.

'Edward.' She stands up straight, but doesn't make a move from where she is. I take her in, she looks similar to how she did the first time I met her in that bar, she's in some sort of pinafore thing with a white blouse. But it's short and she's wearing green tights and a pair of black heels, and her hair is curly – she looks like Bella.

The office has become noticeable quieter with people trying to make it look it like they aren't listening, 'What are you doing here?' She asks, in a completely neutral voice.

Great, now everyone thinks that I'm some bizarre Ex-boyfriend

'I came to see if you wanted to have dinner, some time.' I tell her, the last time I asked out anyone out in front of so many starring people was when I was a junior in High school and it was Emily Cadman, She said yes.

'Yeah I do, about 8.30 probably.' She smirks at me. Some people around the office laugh quietly

'I meant with me.' I say quietly. I want to curl myself into a ball and disappear

'Yeah I know.' there's something in her voice that makes me look up. She's just smiling slightly at me, 'When where you thinking?'

'Tomorrow?' I ask hesitantly. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I should have given her a week or at least a couple of days

'Yeah alright, what time?' she replies, surprising me

'8.30.' I say smiling at her, 'Where...' I trail of because she interrupts me

'I'll call for you.' She tells me, and then she turns around and begins talking to the person at the desk again. The room begins to get slightly louder and I take it as my cue to leave.

I return to the jewellers in a daze.

'Hey, just in time,' Alice says chirpily as I walk through the door.

The clerk is wrapping up a box as we speak, 'I found the necklace, you're saved.' She jokes.

'Alice, where's a good place for a date?' I sum up the courage to ask as we turn off the street.

'Edward come on you are a grown man you know that sort of stuff.' She jokes but then adds, 'so who's the lucky lady?

I take a breath, 'Bella.'

I continue walking as Alice stays frozen in the street; she soon shakes out of it and runs to catch up with me

'When were you going to tell me this?' she exclaims

'I just did, it only just happened' I explain to her.

It takes her a few moments, 'that is what you went to do when you left.' She states

I nod.

'When is it?' she asks excited

'Tomorrow.' I tell her, starting to realise that it isn't that far away and I don't have a lot of time

'Right, then you need a plan.' She informs me.

'Alice, we're going on a date – it isn't a military operation.' I warn her

She just tuts at me, and then begins to ask me questions about Bella and what she likes. I point out that my entire relationship with her has occurred in less than 24 hours over many weeks and one bout of sex that if I'm honest it was not my best.

By the time I'm back in my flat I am completely zonked, three grand poorer and the owner of a brand new sofa.

But I do know where Bella and I are going tomorrow night. I pull myself something out of the freezer to eat while I phone up the restaurant and manage to book us a table for tomorrow for 9 o'clock.

Suddenly I look up at the clock in my office and realise that one- I don't need to be in work and two – I better go because I have four hours till Bella knocks (hopefully) on my door.

Leaving the office quickly, I jump in a taxi to get me home.

I shower

Debate whether or not to shave – I decide that I should, because while you could hate the 'stubble' look you can't exactly hate clean shaven

I put on my clothes in a hurry and then wander into my living room, only to realise I have ages till she arrives.

I'm nervous, butterflies are flying all around my stomach, but I fling my feet up and put ESPN on – hoping that the butterflies will dissipate by the time she arrives so I don't turn into a flubbery mess on the date.

The door bell goes, glancing up at the clock I realise that it's 8.38. I stand and wipe my hands on my trousers feeling like a teenager all over again except that I never felt like this when I was one, I was too cool.

I open the door.

And she's standing there.

Her hair is pulled away from her face; she's wearing a bright blue coat that reaches her knees. She has some tights on and tall heels, her bag perched on her shoulder. She smiles and says, 'Shall we.' Indicating back towards the lift.

I nod.

I've gone dumb.

And for better or for worse I know that I'm done for.

_A/N_

_Right that was it._

_Hope you enjoyed_

_Only one one chapter left, and it'll be out of my system and I can get back to Biology and Chemistry and History (did you know that Hitler was a bad man :P )_

_Ta_

_Ken_

_XD_


	5. My parents decided

Okay Sorry it took me a while – lots of stuff going on

Anyway the final chapter – then it will all be out of my system

So for the final time

So Good they named it twice – A story

Chapter 5

The fact my parents decided to continue procreating after they had me

'I'm not going.' I inform her as I put on my coat

'Yes you are, Edward, come on you'll love it once you're there.' She tells me as she slips her coat on.

'No I wont I'll hate it, you'll hate it, Alice will hate it and you two will slunk off and leave me and Jazz who also hates it talking about sport because we can't talk about girlfriends because we are dating each others sisters and then Rose will get annoyed that you two went off without her and wander off to find you and then some old biddy will come over to talk to Me, Em and Jazz and it won't be pretty and then finally at half 11 the three of you will decided that you have had enough and that we should all go. So we will and we'll end up at some club and we'll get properly pissed and it will be wonderful. So why don't we skip the party and just start at the club. We'll enjoy it more.'

She just stares at me, 'No.' She opens the door, 'come on.'

We jump in the car that my parents have sent over and she leans over to kiss me lightly, 'Chin up, Ed you might score tonight.'

She smirks as she pulls away.

'That isn't fair Miss Swan.' I inform her

'Oh babe, grow a pair.' She winks at me as a massive smile appears on her face

I laugh at her, pulling her into me and kissing the top of her head.

_6 months earlier_

_The Date_

'I'm sorry Big Bird?' I also choke on my piece of chocolate

'Yep, you're going to say something like the Count aren't you?' she questions me as she drinks her coffee.

Technically the date ended about half an hour ago. Except she said she fancied coffee so I bought her some of a vendor and then bought myself some chocolate, so now we are walking slowly it seems back to mine (I think)

'No..' I reply slowly

She quirks her eyebrow at me and then laughs, 'you're like a proper geek aren't you.'

I make a face at her, but I can't really say that she's wrong

We walk slowly talking and laughing and I'm reminded why I took her home that night and why she has been plaguing my mind since. The date happened without a glitch. She arrived on the dot, we eat wonderful food, the conversation never stopped and she hasn't stopped smiling all night, she laughs at odd things, she's unbelievably sarcastic. Basically she's great

I realise that she is walking me home as we approach my block. I don't want her to do that. I want this never to end. I'll swap with Bill Murray right now, just to do this over and over again. I realise I sound like a ..well… a girl, but I shall not apologise.

'This has been good.' I tell her.

'Yeah'

'You want me to call you a cab?' I ask hesitantly, trying to be an upstanding gentleman, like my parents raised me to be.

'Oh.' She says the smile that has been on her face since 8.40 disappears, 'I was kind of hoping that you would invite me up.' She says honestly

I'm jumping up and down inside but I remain calm, 'you sure, isn't there that 3 dates rule?' what am I doing I shouldn't be doubting myself, she's wonderful.

And this is my chance to sweep her off her feet and make up for that lack lustre first time.

'Edward.' She smile at me, placing a hand on my arm, 'our relationship as it stands is: meet at bar, have sex, see each other at Starbucks, get stalked, get asked out and go on date. Everything about that brakes those rules. So how about it?'

I look at her 'Thank god.' I tell her as we both turn into the building

And can I just say I more than made up for the first lack lustre attempt, 3 times over.

_4 Months ago_

_The Cop_

I'm sat in some non – descript restaurant waiting for a Detective Jasper Swan to arrive. And I think I just shat myself.

The front door opens and bella jumps out of her seat and dashes off.

This technically is like meeting the parents. Except it's her big brother and he's a cop and that is so much worse than the parents. Except her dad is a cop to. Shit – where's the back exit?

I stand up as he walks up to me and shakes my hand

'Jazz this is Edward, Edward my brother Jasper.' Bella introduces us, and then turns to tell the waiter that we are still waiting on a forth member to join us before we order.

Jasper stares at me and I know why. I'm the guy who is fucking his little sister because unfortunately I can empathise, I have been Jasper Swan before, Me and Em have made people cry because they were so scared of us.

'So Edward, business? What does that entail?' Oh great a male version of Bella, except he's a gun carrying cop who is more than a bit menacing

So I tell him. Well the abridged slightly shorter version until Bella – who has been silent up to now – jumps up and goes to met Alice. They're talking as they wander over.

'Jazz this is Edward's Sister Alice.' Bella says before sitting back down next to me, she pats my knee as I put my arm around the back of her chair, 'You will now see magic occur and be reminded why you stalked me.' She teases whispering in my ear.

'Hi…' Alice doesn't finish, she just stares. Suddenly she pulls Bella away from me and drags her off towards the toilet. Bella turns to wink at me.

'Edward, your sister…' Jasper trails off

Oh Bella how I love you

I smirk at Jasper and order him and me two bears, feeling that the occasion warrants it, 'Jasper how about we both agree that the other one can date our sister and never talk about it again?'

Jasper stares at me and opens his mouth but instead he nods as the waiter brings our bears, 'Edward I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.' He tells me

We bang our bear bottles together as the girls leave the toilet.

'Oh and Jazz she's allergic to flowers.' I tell him as Bella sits down next to me.

'Getting on?' she asks us

I nod while Detective Jasper Swan looks gob smacked.

Maybe the gun carrying cop brother isn't so scary after all.

_2 weeks ago_

_The  
Question_

Sometimes I wonder how we ended up like this, watching the sport as Bella cooks dinner. But somehow the stalking worked.

'Bells'

She shouts back at me asking what I want. Well granted there are more romantic ways of saying it but why not. She doesn't exactly go in for romance. Don't buy her fancy chocolates a galaxy bar is fine; flowers are fine but no roses. Valentines Day doesn't exist as far as she is concerned. Always order her to go in the bath and always always give her Ben and Jerry's. In her words, 'romance is dead, chivalry isn't'

'Move in with me?' I shout back as the ball is thrown out of play

'Seriously?'

I'm about to shout back, when I realise that she's speaking quietly

I turn around, smiling, 'yeah seriously'

She just stares at me until a giant smile appears on her face and she launches herself at me.

'Yes, yes, yes.' She shouts kissing me. She clambers off me after a moment of two, 'I'm baking you a cake.' She informs me.

'Get going women.' I tell her sarcastically as a swat her bum

She turns around and gives me a dirty look, 'You can redecorate.' I tell her

She nods and goes back into the kitchen, but I hear her squeal.

A/N

Well that's it.

Right

Good bye

Ken

XD


End file.
